Te marchaste
by Kuchiki Kibe Midori
Summary: Un POV de Ichigo, a la mañana siguiente que Orihime se despide de él y se va a Hueco Mundo. Oneshot inspirado en una canción fandubeada. Es lindo, denle oportunidad


Hola!

Les doy señales de vida otra vez

Llevo un tiempo con esta historia escrita, es un oneshot y hace poco se la mostré a mi comadre **Greisfer** que le dió el visto bueno...nee realmente parecía que se habia enamorado de la historia! bueno, ni como negarlo, a mi también me encantó, pero antes de subirla necesitaba que ella me diera el "Si, quedó bien hecha"

No sé que más decirles, así que el disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo, Aizen es de Grecia-chan, Ishida lo tengo que compartir con Luz-chan, Ichigo de la serie es mio Buajaja y hay un Angel Kurosaki que...bla bla bla bueno, conocen la verdad...

Es un POV Ichigo, creo que me estoy metiendo bastante en los POV, de la época cuando Ulquiorra se lleva a Orihime. El día después que ella desaparece. Disfruntelo~

* * *

****Te marchaste****

Te marchaste y ni siquiera dijiste adiós. Solo desperté con la sensación de que ya no estabas cerca de mí. Curiosamente hoy, que soñé contigo.

Soñé que estabas en mi cuarto. Que tomabas mi mano con cariño y yo apretujaba tu delgada mano con la mía. Me sentí tan feliz de tenerte cerca. Era de noche, como si hubieras ido a visitarme durante mi sueño. Pasaste esa noche junto a mi, pero a la mañana siguiente, era como si nunca hubieses existido.

Al principio no tuvo mayor cambio, las cosas eran iguales. El mundo seguía girando aunque tú no estabas aquí para iluminarlo. Creí que podría continuar sin ti, que todo sería incluso más fácil pues ya no se me trabaría la lengua al intentar hablarte, no tendría con qué distraerme en la escuela, no habría mayor problema porque, con esto, la promesa ya estaba rota. Tú elegiste que la rompiera. Yo podía continuar sin el peso de amarte, sin el peso de llevarte en mi corazón, sin la culpa de haberme enamorado de algo tan puro.

Así lucia todo, como siempre. Durante un tiempo, fue realmente fácil continuar con la farsa de que ya no estabas en mi vida. El tiempo pasó, yo hasta parecía feliz. Sentí de momento menos presión, por la promesa y por tu mirada; tu mirada me ponía una responsabilidad muy grande sobre los hombros. Ahora que ya no estabas, todo parecía libertad. Fue libertad hasta verme envuelto en total soledad.

Hubo cosas que constantemente me recordaban a ti: el arbolito de navidad con toda su alegría y esplendor, el atardecer, las estrellas, la luna, las luciérnagas...prácticamente todo. Aunque ya no estabas, no dejaba de llamarte entre sueños. Pero creí que te habías ido por decisión propia, que preferiste dejarme aquí y por ello mismo no estarías sufriendo, ni mucho menos extrañándome.

Sabiendo que no estarías ahí la mañana siguiente, que no te tendría que enfrentar ni explicar el por qué te hice algunos regalos: dibujos, cartas, dulces...¡como adoras los dulces! ¡Tan dulces como tú!

No había caído en cuenta de mi error, que me estaba negando lo que realmente sentía.

Han pasado algunos días desde que te fuiste...es la verdad, te fuiste. Arreglando mis cosas, encontré música que nos gustaba, canciones que alguna vez te oí tararear o cantar. Sin quererlo conscientemente, puse una que me dio una bofetada de realidad.

_Cada noche que tú no estas aquí_

_Cuando contemplo la luna pienso en ti_

_El dulce cariño de mis palabras ahora_

_Suenan vacías ante tu ausencia._

_Puedo ver la pálida luz que_

_Ilumina tu silueta en la obscuridad_

_Parece mientras mirar hacia el cielo._

_Ahora estoy aquí solo_

_Mirando hacia el reloj_

_Y mi corazón esperando está por ti_

_En la habitación no estoy bien si no estas._

_Resuenan tus pasos_

_Siempre en mi mente_

_Trato de olvidar ese sonido tuyo_

_Que recuerda a mi gran soledad._

_¿Puedes ver la luna como la que tu y yo_

_mirábamos tomados de la mano?_

_Cada vez que la miro me recuerda a ti_

_Como mirando tu bello retrato._

_Cada vez que miro hacia cielo_

_No puedo evitar preguntar por ti_

_Y no puedo dejar de esperarte._

_Ahora estoy aquí solo_

_Mirando hacia el reloj_

_Y mi corazón esperando está por ti_

_¿Porqué no vienes solo un momento?_

_Trato de olvidar_

_mi latir y mi sentir_

_Y mi corazón esperando está por ti_

_¿No puedes ver lo_

_triste que estoy?_

_Ahora estoy aquí solo_

_Esperando la noche_

_Y mi corazón esperando está por ti_

_En la habitación_

_no estoy bien si no estas._

_Resuenan tus pasos_

_Siempre en mi mente_

_Trato de olvidar esa noche junto a ti_

_¿Es que no puedes ver mi gran soledad?_

**_°°In the moonlight- En la luz de la luna, fandub Alejo-EdwElric°°_**

Tu voz resonó en mi mente, tu sonrisa, tu alegría. Toda tu luz regresó a mi recuerdo. Contemplando los pupitres de la escuela, me di cuenta que dejabas un espacio demasiado grande ahora que no estas. Tu presencia me hacia mucha falta. Me hacías falta tú.

No importa cuanto quise negarlo. No puedo continuar sin tenerte a mi lado. Te amo demasiado para terminar mi existencia sin ti. Aunque el mundo continuara girando, aunque todo pareciera igual...eso era lo que más me molestaba, ¿Qué nadie se daba cuenta que el sol ya no alumbraba tanto sin tu presencia?

Tengo que estar contigo, sin importar que no compartas mis sentimientos. Debo estar a tu lado, y cumplir con la promesa que te hice. Después de todo el apoyo y ayuda y cariño que me diste, ¿Cómo fui capaz de pensar que no me querías a tu lado?

Soy un idiota, tengo que ir por ti.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?

La canción originalmente se llama "In the moonlight" de la serie Gravitation, serie yaoi-shounen, por si quieren verla está muy buena. Si no, les recomiendo que busquen el video en youtube. La letra es un fandub-para los que no sepan, fandub es una adaptación de la traducción- hecha por mi niisama Alejandro-EdwElric.

Algún día les presumiré la voz de mi hermano grande, también hay una canción en youtube se llama "Makkana ito" traducción: "Hilo rojo" busquenla como "Fandub Makkana ito", la original es de Plastic Tree, hay un fandub cantado por nisama. Me dicen qué les pareció va?

Un amigo que le mostré el fic me adivinó enseguida en quién estaba pensando cuando lo escribí jejeje tiene mucho sentimiento, y fue de recién que terminó la epoca navideña. Por si no se nota, es mi época favorita, la cito mucho en los diferentes fics.

Esta semana subo la actualización de Arrancars y espero para el fin de semana tener la del otro ichihime, Sunday kind of love. En la primera solo falta el visto bueno de mi comadre, la segunda me falta terminarlo, pero tranquilidad, pronto lo haré.

No recuerdo qué más iba a decirles, así que ya me despido.

Se me cuidan, se portan bien, no se las tomen frias o les va a dar gripa como a mi!

Janee~

Att:

_Inoue Kibe Shaolin Shihoin Kuchik_i

||||| Mitad Humana, Mitad Puerta~ |||||

|||**Manguimanzana**|||

_°°Orihime Elric°° °°Kuchiki Kibe°°_

Quejas, dudas, chistes(hagan feliz a la autora), comentarios, petitorios, sugerencias, pedidos, denuncias, recomendaciones, donaciones, chismes, aportaciones y reclamos. Si te tomaste el tiempo de leerlo, dejame un review.

_ But listen to your heart~ _

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
